Spanking Patrick
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Jane needs a little of what he gave to Lisbon. What's good for the goose, etc. Lisbon sees an opportunity and Jane inevitably provides an opening for some playful, stimulating revenge. One-shot, no plot, it's the zeitgeist. Warning! This story has strong sexual content. If you don't like that type of material, do not read this! Disclaimer: I do not own anything about The Mentalist.


It was a slow Saturday afternoon, and Teresa Lisbon decided to clean out the hall closet, a catch-all for junk of dubious need or utility, collected over years and held for dubious reasons.

A pair of snow boots. How long had it been since she'd lived in Chicago? Lisbon didn't want to think how long ago. Five pairs of gloves and mittens and two without mates. Four heavy knitted scarves, four? Two heavy coats and six jackets of varying lengths. A small baggie of hair bands. Well, those belonged with her hair stuff in the bathroom. There were assorted pieces of sports equipment: a bat and glove, a badminton set, one ping-pong paddle and a container of balls. The bat and glove she'd keep, but the other bits assumed she had a yard or a basement with a ping-pong table. To the trash!

She tossed those discards and more into a big trash bag and prepared to knot it closed. But the textured red rubber matting on the ping-pong paddle caught her eye. She'd had a few spankings as a kid with a ping-pong paddle or two.

Lisbon rubbed one of her buttocks. It still had a flesh memory of the spanking Jane had given her with his hands almost a week ago. It had been unbelievably arousing, a salacious side benefit that had lasted for days! But the aftermath led to extreme tenderness and an embarrassing trip to the CBI infirmary for her burnt ass! She still wasn't sure that Jane hadn't snickered down his sleeve the whole time although he had been wonderful about applying the ointment, lotions and ice packs to help soothe her through the worst of it.

Since then, she'd had many satisfying revenge fantasies, most involving her hand on Patrick's pretty round ass. But her hand was about a third the size of his, at most, and his butt bigger too. She probably couldn't deliver anything that would sting him without quickly hurting her hand. She bet the ping-pong paddle would! Taking it to the bedroom, she tucked it under her pillow.

As they were finishing their shower that night, Lisbon stood behind Jane in the steamy cubicle. The globes of his bottom were pink in the heat, the flesh so firm and round, like a baby's bottom but man-sized. Irresisible! Using the water for lubricant, she slid her hands along their entire surface, both open and hidden. Her touch was light but insistent. Reaching between his legs, she found he was already hardening and even arched his back to make himself easier to reach.

"It feels so good when you touch me like that, Lisbon. Don't stop."

She lightly stroked his shaft and floated her hand to his balls, relaxed and loose as she lightly lifted them together in her palm and caressed them tenderly. Jane widened his stance and, propping his arms against the wall, rested his head there, and pushed his bottom closer to Lisbon. Laying her head against his back, she reached under him to wrap his shaft in both hands, pulling easily on his cock while she squatted to kiss his hips and bottom.

"Let's get out of here, Lisbon. I want you. Let's get to bed." He turned to take her in his arms and kiss her and rub himself against her until she was panting.

The urgency of the moment shoved aside thoughts of her ping-pong paddle as Lisbon plotted instead how to wrap her legs around Jane's waist so that she could plunge onto him and satisfy them both before they left the shower. Sometimes her ache for him would not be delayed. But Jane prevented it.

"Bed," he said. "I want to take my time with you." He kissed each breast, the nipples raised even in the heat of the shower, and lazily brushed the soft curling hair that lightly covered her delta. "I want into your little nest, Teresa."

Lisbon had forgotten her paddle. Instead she lay under Jane as he moved slowly and completely in and out, while her hips undulated like the ocean and she concentrated on running her clit along as much of his length as she could manage.

"I can feel that, you know."

"Feel what? Ahhhhhhhh."

"I can feel you drag your clitoris on me. Your hard little nub. Like a bullet under your flesh, scraping me with a marshmallow cover. It makes me want to come so bad, but I don't want you to stop."

"I'm glad you like it, because, ahhhhhhhhh, I don't want to stop. But I'm going to come any second, and then I'll squeeze you instead."

"No. Not yet."

"Yes."

Jane leaned down and tongued a nipple and then nipped it sharply. Lisbon gasped, froze and opened her eyes to Jane's mouth round in mocking surprise, emphasizing his control. "Oh!" he said, mocking her again as an innocent.

Lisbon remembered her paddle now! "You're going to regret that, Patrick." She spoke with a calm, assured menace.

"Am I? Oooooooo." He tried to kiss her with his mocking smile but she narrowed her eyes and shot him an evil facsimile of it that made him stop and cock his head. He seemed to be missing something.

Slipping her hand under the pillow, Lisbon found the paddle handle but didn't pull it out.. Instead she pulled away, pushing him with her free hand and slipping the connection of their bodies.

He felt her slide away from him, taking his warm, wet cocoon. "Oh. Hey! Don't be mad, Lisbon. I'm just playing."

"Here, get on you hands and knees. I want to see you from behind."

The smile froze on Jane's face. His eyes narrowed seductively. "You never wanted to play horsie before, Lisbon."

"And I don't now, but don't throw away that thought." She wasn't sure what he had in mind by 'horsie,' but it would be worth finding out. Another time.

"Hands and knees, Jane. I'm sure you'll like it." She felt her whole sexual carriage light up with both the memory of the spanking she had taken under his hand and the anticipation of being about to deliver the same to him. She snaked her fingers into her fleshy nest and found her clitoris, rubbing it vigorously.

Jane saw her lascivious movement and immediately wanted to cooperate with her. What on earth was she planning? He turned away and positioned himself as she had demanded, waggling his butt high in the air at her. She could see his balls sway and a deep bud of his flesh winking at her. She slipped another finger onto her clit.

Smack!

"Ooowwwwww! Damn it, Lisbon! What are you doing?"

"Oh, ho ho! Payback is not so much fun, huh, Jane?"

"You could have warned me! Jesus."

"I didn't think of it. Sorry."

"Yeah, I know. You were thinking with your finger on your clit!"

"Well, sorry! I'll do better next time. You were thinking with my finger on my clit, too! I saw you look at me and get on your hands and knees like a good boy. You want it or not?"

Jane sampled the nerve endings of his butt cheek. Nicely tingling. "Yes. I want it, you vicious vixen!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! "No sass!"

Lisbon's fingers sped up when she saw the pinking, wiggling ass in front of her and heard Jane say, "Ah! Ah! Ah!" with each lick.

Jane turned to look at Teresa, his eyes big, eyebrows raised, and lifted his arm to point a finger of warning. A little fear showed through his smile, new realization that his woman had one powerful arm behind her swing of that paddle! "Now be careful with me, Teresa! The other half of your babies is hanging back there, you know. You could do some damage." When he lowered his hand, he wrapped it around his shaft for a few strokes and a squeeze to the head, and sighed. "Okay?"

"Okay. Well, you'd better hold onto them, then, keep 'em out of the way. Because I'm aiming for these big round delicious ass cheeks that are just staring me in the face." She caressed them both lovingly until he calmed, wiggling against her hand.

He sheltered his testicles with a cupped hand. Just in case she started thinking with her fingers and clit again.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Aoh! Oh! Orrrrrrrow!" deep from his chest and throat, calling high like a child screaming from his chest. Lisbon snickered to herself. He was hollering like his mama was whipping him with a switch.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

More screaming. His ass was almost glowing. Lisbon's determination faltered a bit. Was she really hurting him?

"What are you doing? Why'd you stop? I was ready to come!" She watched his elbow work as he stroked himself. He must have delayed that impulse for now as his movements became slow and easy, more to soothe and reassure himself than as a goal toward immediate completion.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Such hollering would wake the dead! Lisbon dropped her paddle to kiss all that beautiful hot pink and then moved lower to kiss the flesh behind his balls as he spread his legs to assist her efforts. Then she tipped him over, rolled him to his back and sucked on the head of his cock until he whimpered.

"Lisbon! Fuck me! Please!"

Crawling up his body, she rested on his chest to kiss his face, saying, "I love you, Patrick. Sometimes I don't know what to do with all I feel for you."

"Give it to me, Teresa, just give it to me." They indulged in a long, exploring kiss before she lifted her hips and he curled his to meet her where they could join.

Shivering as she felt him slide in, full and long and rigid, she let her hips slide fluidly and set a fast rhythm. Gasping, Jane picked it up and moved lithely so as not to disrupt the glide to oblivion she was giving him.

"Oh god, Lisbon. Just ride me like that. I can't even feel which part is you and which is me."

She did as he asked and soon was in spasm around him from the mouth of her sex to its root, breathing the rhythm of her orgasm in soft chesty grunts. When she collapsed to his chest, still pulsing, he rolled her to her back and continued to fuck her slow and easy until his release several strokes later. The sensation in his cock as he emptied into her nearly made him black out and he allowed himself to lay his full weight on her until he could get his breath. Lisbon feathered his back with soothing fingers, enjoying the strength and power that his larger body conveyed with its mere size and weight.

When he moved off of her, Lisbon rolled to her side to caress the reddened cheeks of his bottom.

"Ow! That stings!"

"Awwww. It's pretty red, Jane, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little happy with the paddle."

"It's okay. I liked it."

"So I saw. Me, too." She pinched him lightly and he winced. "Lucky we have some medicine for that."

"Will you put it on?"

"Sure. I'll wash you off a little first, just in case it's a little abraded."

He sighed happily as she tended to his bright bum, smearing his cheeks with the white ointment that made his butt look like a child's painting of clouds.

"I get to sleep on you, tonight, Lisbon."

"Good. Then I can love on you and tell you it's going to be alright."

"Get the ice pack, too. My butt's hot."

"I know. That's what got you into this trouble in the first place."

"Ha ha, Lisbon."

The lovers slept well that night, Jane's head on Lisbon's bosom and her hand protectively on his back, ice pack to the ready near her other hand, when he needed it in the night.

Jane was careful whenever he sat at work the next day. He was not in as much pain as Lisbon when he had spanked her because he had the benefit of the proper medicine from the start. But his ginger movements were soon noticed.

"Now you've hurt your back, Jane?" queried Van Pelt.

He breathed a sigh as he settled himself onto his couch with a cup of tea. "Yeah, a little bit. It's okay though. Won't last long."

"How do you know? Have you been to the doctor?"

Jane managed a smile. "No. I just have a little experience with it."

Rigsby shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

Cho said nothing, only noticing how closely Jane's condition seemed to mirror Lisbon's of last week.


End file.
